After We Met
by fireworks1820
Summary: The sequel of When Will We Meet? Tohru and Kyo are planning their wedding, and they're excited to be on their own. How will they make of their new life?
1. Guess Who?

_Hey guys! I decided that because some people (like Mew Star Mew, kayla04121999, and Lunar2eternalbluecomplete) liked the story, so I decided that I was going to go ahead and do the sequel. Well, that, and because as I was writing the last chapter, I was thinking the; "I could go in this direction." So, those are the two reasons I decided that I was going to do the sequel, so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets, but I own my OC characters, and the plotline. Besides, I'm sure I'll find something to do with the plot._

"I can't believe that it has already been a month since we've been out of high school! I feel like we have so much planning to do, but so little time!" I told Kyo. We had already set the date, but we have only just started planning.

"Don't worry about trying to get everything done by then. If we have to, we'll reschedule, so stop freaking out," he told me.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I told him. I looked around the room, looking at the semi-empty walls. I was excited to set up the rest of the house that we decided to get a while ago. It was a big change than what we were used to. I think Kyo kept looking around every corner to make sure no one, like Yuki, was going to jump out at him. Of course, he was paranoid for the first week, but when he realized that we were not at Shigure's house, he finally gave it a rest.

"What do we still have to plan?" he asked me. Of course, I'm sure it would've been much easier to have hired a wedding planner, but I took up the responsibility of that.

"We need the flowers, colors, my dress, your tux, wedding bands, brides' maids and grooms men, photographer, the cake and food, the music, and the location. Other than that, all we have is the date and time planned out. So, let's start with the color," I told him, as he sighed.

After trying to decide on the color, we decided that we should give it a break. I guess he could say that he was freaking out a bit because this was all so sudden. Of course, I'm sure it was also because he would've never thought that a girl would like him this way. Let alone, this young. Just then was when I heard the knock on the door. Kyo decided that he should answer it, because he was the one closest to the door, but that proved to be a mistake, seeing as it was Yuki who knocked, who just glared at his.

"What do you want to damn rat? I assume that you didn't come to chat with me," he said, as Yuki and Machi walked in.

"I came to talk to Miss Tohru. Of course, I know Machi has wanted to see Tohru for a while, so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to bring her with," he said, glaring at Kyo, then turned to me with a smile on his face. "How have you been? The damn cat hasn't hurt you, has he?" he asked.

"Of course not! Why would I? What kind of person do you think I am?" he asked him.

"For all I know, you could be lying. Besides, I didn't ask you, did I? No, I asked Miss Tohru," Yuki said in a venomous voice.

I sighed, and grabbed Machi by the hand," You guys need to work out your problems, so while you guys are doing that, Machi and I are going to go for a walk."

We got out of the house, when Machi asked," Are you sure it's okay to leave them alone for a while? You don't think they'll try to kill each other, do you?"

"No, and Kyo knows that I'll kill him if he tries to get in a fight now. Which reminds me, how would you say about being a brides' maid of mine?" I asked her.

"A-a-a-are you sure? Would you really want someone like me being one of them?" she asked, uncertain.

"Of course I am, why else would I be asking? Anyway, how would you feel about seeing our other friends?" I asked her, having an idea.

"Sure! I haven't seen them since the graduation party! I can't wait to see them!" she said, excited.

"Great, because I had an awesome idea. We could all meet at the park," I told her, sending a text to Uo, Hana, Alyssa, and my neighbor. They all agreed, and said they would be there as soon as they could. Of course, we were the first to arrive, but soon after was my neighbor.

"Hey Élisabeth! Machi, this is my neighbor, Élisabeth. This is one of my friends from high school," I told Élisabeth.

"Oh, so you're Yuki's girlfriend. Trust me, I think she's told me enough to know you guys before I even met you. So, where's everyone else?" she asked us.

"They're not here yet, I said. Right when I said that, another person asked," Who's not here yet?" I turned around to find Uo standing behind me.

"Hey Tohru! Has Orange Top been treating you good?" she asked.

"Yeah, now all we need is Hana and Alyssa-"I began, but was interrupted by two other voices.

"We're right here, Tohru."

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about. Also, Haru told me to tell you guys he says, 'Hi,'" Alyssa said.

"Really? So are you guys going out now?" Uo asked in a sly voice.

"W-w-w-what's it to you? I don't see how my relationships concern you," she told Uo.

"I'll take it that she is dating him," Élisabeth told Uo.

"Who are you, anyway?" Uo asked her.

"I'm Élisabeth, Tohru's neighbor. I'm going to guess you're Uo, the one with the new relationship is Alyssa, and the quiet one reading my electric signals is Hana. So Tohru, how did I do?" she asked, leaving everyone else perplexed.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you were able to guess who everyone was just by what I've told you," I told her. "Anyway, the reason I wanted you guys here, is because I wanted to ask you guys something. I was wondering if Uo would like to be my maid of honor?"

"Really? Are you sure you want me to do that for you? I mean, I don't really pull off dresses," she said, uncertain about herself.

"Of course I want you to, why else would I ask? Also, you would look really cute in a dress because you don't ever wear them!" I told her, certain of my choice.

"Alright, I guess," she said.

"Now, I was wondering if the rest of you guys would like to be my brides' maids? I already asked Machi, and trust me, I wouldn't want anyone else to be there with me rather than you guys," I told them.

"You would ask me, even though you've known me for only two weeks?" Élisabeth asked with tears in her eyes.

Everyone else coursed an, "Of course I will," while I told Élisabeth, "Why else would I ask?"

"You're right, I would love to!" she told me.

"Awesome! Now, for what I really called you guys here for. We're going to go dress shopping!" I told them, excited.

"Wedding dress shopping, right?" Uo asked.

"Yeah, what did you think I meant?" I asked her.

"No, we're going to shop for any ordinary dress, what did you think she meant?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, her question was kinda vague," Uo said.

"I'm sorry, I guess I thought you guys would've inquired what I meant by the shopping after that question. I'm sorry!" I kept saying, till Uo said, "It's alright, I should've inquired it, but don't worry about it, I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. Enough about me, let's go look for your dress!"

**(Back with Kyo and Yuki in Kyo's POV)**

"I wonder when they'll get back," Yuki said.

"Who knows? I know that Tohru wanted to get more done with the planning, so she might do that. I wonder how many guys I'll have to get. I guess I'll have to find out soon," I told myself.

"What was that last part?" Yuki asked me.

I sighed, "I was wondering, all feelings aside, would you like to be one of my grooms men? I know it would mean the world to Tohru." I knew that if it would make Tohru happier, he would most likely do it.

"I don't know. Let me-"he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Really? And you said-? Do you really want me to? Alright, I guess I will. I love you too, bye." After he got off, he sighed. "Alright you cat, because Machi is going to be a brides' maid, I guess I'll be one of your groom's men. Also, you need a best man and another three groom's man."

"Thanks, but what are they doing?" I asked him.

"She wouldn't say, but I could hear a couple of others in the background, so I would say that they're shopping for something," he told me.

"Well, I guess I'll go for a walk, so I'll be back whenever. If they come back, tell Machi to call me," Rat Boy told me, then walked out.

I sighed, but I wondered what she was shopping for. I guessed I would know soon enough. I decided that because everyone, as in Tohru, was out at the moment, that I could take a load off her hands and cook dinner.

_So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? Élisabeth is French, because I wanted a French name. Although, I wanted something I knew I could pronounce (sounds like Elizabet), and it was my French name. So, press that review button and tell me what you guys think!_

_Fireworks1820_


	2. Shopping

.

_Hey guys! So what's up? I realized that I forgot to put Élisabeth's character description, but it was for a good reason! You guys will find out soon, as in this chapter, I promise! I still feel sick, and I got a head cold from one of my stage managers. Well, enough of my complaining, time for the disclaimer!_

_Fireworks1820_

_**I am currently looking for a beta reader, so if you would like to do that, please PM me so you could help me out with that. Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or my Team Alpha Drama chant, but I do own this new phone and this laptop I'm typing on.**

**Team Alpha Drama on 3. 1 2 3 TEAM ALPHA DRAMA!**

**Chapter 2: Shopping**

We were going to the bridal shop, when we ran into Yuki. "Hey Yuki, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I decided to go out for a walk so I wouldn't have had to stay with that stupid cat all day. I also wanted something to do while waiting for you girls to come back. Where are you ladies going?" he asked.

"Let me guess, he's your boyfriend, Machi?" Élisabeth asked.

"Ummm, do I know you?" he asked. From what he saw, he saw a thin young woman with red with black streaks and blue eyes. From her appearance alone, she seemed really smart.

"I'm sorry; I guess Tohru hasn't told you about me. I'm Élisabeth Russell, Tohru and Kyo's neighbor," she told him.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Élisabeth. I'm Yuki Somah, that damn cat's cousin. You would be correct in saying Machi's my girlfriend. So, what are you guys up to?" he asked us.

"Promise not to tell Kyo?" Machi asked her lover.

"Alright, I won't tell the damn cat. So, what are you ladies doing?" he repeated once more.

"We're going to go shopping for Tohru's wedding dress," Hana said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So that's why you got all of your friends with you?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, how a girl shops for her wedding attire, and how a guy shops for his wedding attire are totally different. Us girls go with each other, usually no guys go with, because they don't want to have to sit through hours of the bride trying to pick a dress. When a guy goes, it doesn't really matter who goes with," Élisabeth explained to Yuki.

"Why is it that the guy doesn't go?" Yuki asked.

"That's such a typical guy question," Uo said out loud. "The groom-to-be shouldn't get to see the bride-to-be in her wedding gown any time before the wedding. It's a tradition," she told him.

"Weddings have some weird traditions," he said.

"All traditions are weird. Now, come on. We have a wedding dress to look for!" Machi said as Yuki smiled at her. "Come on, Yuki; because you're not the groom-to-be, you can come with. You can give your opinions from a guy's perspective!"

"Alright, I guess, seeing as I have nothing better to do," he told himself.

They walked a few more blocks down the street, and got to the shop they were looking for. It was a store called: J'adore. They all have always wanted to go inside, but no one ever did, because no one in their cluster of friends was getting married while they were in high school.

"Welcome to J'adore, how may I help you?" a sales associate asked She had light brown hair and hazel eyes that popped when you looked at them from the right angel. She wore a tee shirt that had a picture of the Eiffel Tower that also had the word "London" written on it; she had on a pair of dark wash jeans and she had on a pair of converse to complete the whole casual look.

"My friend here is looking for "the one" dress. Where do you think we could find them?" Élisabeth asked.

"May I ask who the bride-to-be is?" she asked, and everyone pointed to Tohru. "You're so cute! What's your name? My name is Carla Miller," she told her.

"Oh, um. My name's Tohru Honda," I told her.

"Don't be so shy, Tohru! Don't worry, we all will help you find 'the one' dress. Right guys?" Uo asked them all, followed by a chorus of "Yeah's!"

"So, what kind of dress are you looking for?" Carla asked me.

"I'm not exactly sure what kind of dress I want," I told her.

"Alright then, what size are you?" she asked me like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm an 11," I told her, embarrassed by it.

"Alright, let's look around. If you guys see something you like, pull an 11 off and we can have her try it on," she told the assembled group.

"Before I forget, tell me who you have with you."

"I have my bridal party, and one of my fiancés groomsmen," I told her.

"Alright, nice to meet all you," she told them.

"This is Uo, Hana, Élisabeth, Machi and her boyfriend Yuki," I told Carla as I went down the line.

"It's really nice to meet all of you! Now, who's ready to help this poor girl find the dress of her dreams?" she asked in her bubbly voice. They all looked at her as if she was crazy, and motioned her to lead the way. As they approached the beautiful gowns, Uo shuddered a bit at her distaste for anything white and frilly.

"How about this one?" Carla asked me as I took a closer look at it. It was a beautiful ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. It had some ruffled lace from the waist line down and on the top was delicate beading. It looked really beautiful, but I could tell it wasn't the dress for me.

"It looks beautiful, but I don't see myself walking down the aisle in it," I told her.

"So, what do you think about this one?" Yuki and Machi asked as they pulled off the rack.

I looked at it, and I saw another ball gown with an A-line neck line with silk lining the whole dress, along with the waist, and along with a small overlap and top that has some delicate beading. I felt a smile come to my face.

"It's perfect! You guys are amazing!" I told them as I hugged them both. "Come on! Let's go try it on!" I said to them, excited to see how it would look on me. After I saw it on me, I cried because I never thought I was beautiful, that is, until this very moment. I bought the dress without a moment's hesitation. I'm sure if I was so sure that I wasn't going to get married in it, I would've worn it home. I decided to come back another time to get the bridal party dresses.

"Come on guys, I have to get home before Kyo starves," I told them as we headed out of the store.

"Well, I think Machi and I are going to head home. I don't think I could stand being with that cat for another second today. We'll see you ladies later. Have a good night," Yuki said, then started to head home with Machi.

"Yeah, I have to get home too. I have a date to get ready for," Uo said, then started to head off.

"You have a date and you didn't tell me?" Machi asked outraged, turning around and coming back into the conversation.

"Y-y-y-yeah, but I don't see what the big deal about it is. Why does it matter?" Uo asked her.

"I don't remember you having a boyfriend, if I recall correctly," Machi told her.

"You're right," Hana said, agreeing with her.

"Don't agree with her Hana!"

"Well, I think it's nice that you've found somebody that you can spend some time with," I told her.

"At least you're not hounding me about finding my boyfriend," she told me. "Alright guys, I really have to go home now. Call me when we're going to go shopping again for the other dresses," she told me, then left.

With that, everyone turned to go their separate ways. "Ready to go?" Élisabeth asked me.

"Yeah, let's go," I told her as we started to make our way home.

_There we go, the end of the second chapter! I'm now feeling a lot better, so I'm back to doing my bucket-load of homework. I had so much over the weekend. I had three pages of notes, three chapters to read, a chem review guide, seven problems of Algebra II, a 38 slide power point of notes with two online worksheets that went along with it, and some online homework. Gosh, I feel kinda bad because all I do to you guys is complain. Press that lovely review button!_

_Fireworks1820_

_**P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader, so PM me if you want to do it. It would be greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Late Night Talking

_Hey guys! With that last chapter, ignore the website, I was going to use it for a different story, and in my rush, I put it on the word document Sorry! Anyway, there's a poll on my page! Please vote! I'm going to keep it short, so on with the disclaimer!_

_Fireworks1820_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, although I wish I did. If I did, I would've continued on with the whole story!**_

I first went to Élisabeth's house to drop her off, and then got to mine. I, as I carried my dress with me, wondered where I could put it. I was fairly certain that Kyo wouldn't look at it, and I trusted enough to just decide to keep it in my closet. I walked in and found an amazing smell that flooded towards me from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Kyo cooking. He turned around as he heard me approach,

"Hey, that smells good. You know you didn't have to cook for me," I told him.

"I know, but I wanted to. So, where did you go?" he asked me.

"I got my dress. It started with asking Machi to be one of my bridesmaids. What about you? What have you been doing when I was gone?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. When that damn rat left, I decided to make you dinner. You make it for me all the time," he told me, gesturing to the stove. "Besides, you look beat. Relax, and leave dinner to me," he told me.

"Well, I guess if you're going to be doing dinner, I'll go get in the shower," I told him.

"Alright. When you get out, wear something nice," he told me. I gave him a questioning look, but didn't question it. I went into the room we share, and looked through all the nice dresses I had. Finally, I decided to go with a knee length dress with a small bow on the waist. I decided to go with some black leather wedge heels that would complete the look.

I relaxed as the hot water hit my back, and decided that I should take my time, not wanting to be in a rush. I was so relaxed that I almost didn't hear Kyo ask me, "Are you almost done?"

"How long have I been in?" I wondered to him.

"About an hour," he told me.

"W-w-what? Why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked him.

"I figured that you were relaxing, so I didn't want to bug you. Don't stress over it like I know you are," he told me.

"Give me ten minutes, and then I'll be out. I just have to get dressed," I told him. I got out, and dried off in a rush to see my beloved one. I quickly ran a brush through my hair in my haste, and because I was dressed nicely, I decided that because I was so nicely dressed that I should have a little perfume on.

I walked out and went to the table that was set up. The site was so beautiful that it took my breath away. I saw that, along with it being set the correct way, a bouquet of roses and lilies we acting as our center piece. Our drink was some wine, a blush of a sort. I guess Kyo wanted to make this something special. He came out of the kitchen with two plates in his hands, as well as dressed in his tux that I so rarely saw him in.

"Wow, what's the occasion? Who's the special someone?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, she's someone in this room, wearing a dress that just takes your breath away. I think that the girl is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. To think someone like me is so special to love someone like you," he said as I looked lovingly into my eyes.

"And I'm so lucky to have you. I've never been so selfish in my life. It almost makes me feel guilty that I have you all to myself. Of course, I don't think I would be able to give you up now, no matter how much I try," I told him.

"Now, how about we eat?" he suggested. "I present to you," he paused, "my infamous rice balls with salmon." Right when I saw the dish, I busted out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I remember this was the first dish I tried that you made, remember?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It was after my broken arm healed, Right after we became a couple. I wanted to do something nice for you, so I thought that making dinner for you was going to butter you up," he told me.

"You had me as soft as a toasted marshmallow," I told him.

"I knew it worked! You only laughed it off, and told me that it was the nicest thing someone has ever done for you," he told me.

"Well of course it was. No one has ever done that for me before," I told him.

"I can't believe that people don't do anything for you! You're the kindest, most talented, and the most beautiful person I've ever known," he told me, as I looked down blushing tomato red.

"I'm not even that talented. People always tell me that, but I don't ever see it," I told him, as I took one of the rice balls. I started to eat, guessing that he wanted me to try it before he was going to take any. As I was taking my first bite, I saw a flash, and after the bright light disappeared, I noticed that he had a camera in his hands.

"Haha! You should see the look of shock on your face!" he laughed. I decided to take an opportunity to get my revenge, so I threw a rice ball at his face. The look on his face was so priceless, I had to get a picture.

"And you claim that I have a funny face?"

"If it's a rice ball war, a rice ball war you shall get!" he said, reaching for a rice ball.

We continued for an hour, and finally, when there were no more rice balls left to be thrown, I looked around and told Kyo, "I'm going to have to spend the whole day cleaning."

"No, you don't! I guess I'm glad that I'm going to be going to work tomorrow at the dojo. When you get on your cleaning streak, it can't stop until it's all clean," he told me, as I thought about how wring he was going to be this time.

"I'm not going to be cleaning the whole day. I'm going to be cleaning the rooms, like this one, that have our mess from the 'fight,'" I told him.

"Alright, go get into bed. I'm going to get in the shower. I don't feel like trying to explain to them why I have food in my hair," he told me, then left after he pulled out a pair of my pajamas; a pair of cat pajamas.

"Don't worry, I will be sleeping by the time you're in the shower," I told him as I drifted off into dream land.

If I didn't know I was dreaming, I would've said that it was real. I felt like I woke up in my bed, except, it wasn't my bed. It was my bed, but it wasn't, because it was the bed I had at Shigure's house. I looked around to find myself looking at the calendar. It was Saturday, June 1st, 1998. I saw that I had marked on that I was going to be graduating soon, so I was wondering if the others were just like how I was.

I checked all around the main parts of the house, and then decided to check their rooms. I saw Yuki in his room, as well as my mom and Shigure in their room. I looked in Kyo's room, and I saw that his window was open. Of course, no one would think anything about an open window for Kyo. He always had it open, but I knew that he was on the roof. I climbed up onto the roof, and saw Kyo there, looking up at the stars. I remembered this conversation, but I thought it was because he was going to be giving his speech to other people when we were talking at the time.

"Hey," I told him. I must've snuck up on him, because he jumped a little when I spoke.

"Hey yourself. Why are you out of bed?" He asked me. I looked at him, with nothing to say, just staring into his beautiful red eyes.

"Are you nervous about the speech you're going to give?" I asked him. Of course, I knew that he was more nervous about proposing more than a silly little speech, but I knew that more than anyone.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, but I was surprised when he told me that he wanted me to do his speech."

"I was thinking that too. It makes me wonder if he did it for Machi's sake," I wondered.

"It's because that damn rat is too scared to speak in front of everyone," he concluded.

"I think it's because of the fan club. Machi told me that he threatened that they would never see the light of day ever again," I told him, as a look of shock came to his face.

"You mean the only reason he's not going to do the speech himself is because he wants to protect his girlfriend?" he asked.

"From what it sounds like, yeah. I don't ever have a problem with that, because Uo and Hana would always come. I guess they stopped because of them," I told him.

"That Yankee always has treated you like her own daughter," he told me.

"Yeah, she always has. When she has a child, she will be a good mother," I told him, agreeing with him.

"I wouldn't want her to be my mother, but then again, we really never got off on the right foot," he told me.

I was looking up at the sky, when Kyo said my name. I looked over at him, waiting for him to tell me something. He said my name again, except his mouth didn't move. It was then I realized that the real Kyo was trying to wake me up. I woke up, with Kyo staring at me with worry on his face. "Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"You look like you were in some sort of agony. What were you dreaming about?"

"Remember the conversation we had right before graduation?" I asked him.

"Yeah, was that what you were dreaming about?" he countered.

"Yeah, of course, it makes since now that I think about it, were you nervous about proposing? I asked him.

"I was nervous about the speech and about proposing. I guess the reason I was nervous for the speech was because I thought you weren't ready, or because everyone would've laughed at me."

"That's what you were nervous about?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Do you know how worried guys get when they ask their girlfriend to become their wife? They're always afraid that they're going to say 'No,'" he told me.

"You should've known the answer was going to be 'Yes.' Of course I would want to spend the rest of my life with you," I told him.

"You know how us guys are, we're uncertain about everything!" he told me.

"Yes, but with me, you should've known I would've said 'Yes,'" I told him, as I pulled him in for a kiss.

_So how was it? I typed some of it on my phone, but it all got erased, and I was so mad! Of course, I typed it all in my Career Connections class, because I had nothing better to do with my time. All you do is sit and watch movies about other jobs… BORING! Anyway, press that lovely review button and send me what you thought about the chapter! Also, there's a poll on my profile for what month they should get married, R&R!_

_Fireworks1820_


	4. Baby Talk With the Girls Night Out

_I feel really stupid now. Someone pointed out to me that I've been spelling Sohma, because I've been spelling it like Somah, I think. Thank you to ihrtryoma for pointing it out! Anyway, I've had the chapter written for a while on my phone. I know, it doesn't help there, when I need to physically type it out. I have two blow-off finals, then I'm done with school now, so I should be able to update more than once a month. Anyway, enough with the delay, onto the chapter!_

_Fireworks1820_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket other than my OC's.**

There was so much to do, and so little time to do it. The wedding was only a month and a half away, which is to say, it was starting to get cold. It was October 21st, and we finally decided to have the wedding December 2nd. I know it was a while away, but with the way things were going, December would be here before we knew it. We still had to plan the reception, and we figured that instead of a natural wedding, we would get married outside, much to Kyo's surprise.

"Really? I always thought you would've wanted to get married in a church. It doesn't matter to me where, just as long as we both say 'I do,'" he told me.

"I know I seem like the kind of person who wants to get married in a church, but I've always dreamed of walking down the aisle, arm in arm with mom, outside. Of course, I want everything else to be traditional, and I would love to be the one that will always be yours for forever. I know that you will never loose me," I told him.

Of course, having him hear that, I knew that he would always think that someone who was always better. It was a guy thing. No matter how long we were to live, was no one I would want more than Kyo.

"What else do we still have to plan?" he asked.

"Let's see," I said as I looked at our wedding list. "We still need where outside, the venue for the reception, the cake, the food, the caterer, our first song as husband and wife, my shoes, and the flowers," I told him as I read through the list.

"We still have all of that to do?" he asked me.

"Yeah, if you think about it, it looks like we're on track for planning. Of course, I think I know where I want to walk down the aisle," I told him.

"Where?" he immediately asked.

"At Kensington Park. It's so full of greenery, and we could also bring some of our own! I know I want lilies and carnations, with no baby breath, because I'm allergic," I told him.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. I don't like baby breath either," he told me.

"So, where do you think we should have the reception?" I asked him.

"I don't care where we have it, as long as it is not here," he told me, as I got an idea. "How about we have it at Shigure's house?" I asked him. "I'm sire mom would love to have an excuse to throw a party. I think the last one was when I entered high school. That's unusual, that it's been almost five years," I told him.

"So, it was right before I met you? It doesn't feel like five years; it feels longer."

"Of course it does, I told him, as another subject crossed my mind. "H-hey Kyo? I was wondering," I began, then stopped.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I was wondering, what you would you thing about-" I began, then stopped again.

"About?" he echoed, wanting me to continue.

"About having a child," I finally finished. I waited to hear some sort of protest, or any kind of reaction. When I didn't hear one, I looked up, not realizing that I was looking down at the floor, and saw that he was smiling. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" he asked me with confusion.

"Well, you don't seem like the kind of person who would want a child," I told him.

"Tohru, I always knew that you would want a child. I never thought that I would have to talk to you about this, because I always knew you would want a child of your own," he told me.

"You always knew?" I asked him.

"Well, of course. You have that motherly vibe around you. Your mom told me that you always have ever since you were little. She told me about how cute you were," he told me as I blushed.

"A-anyway, back to the subject on hand," I told him. "So, when do you want to have our first child?" I asked him with wonder.

"Honestly, I don't care when. I know you would love to have one, but don't forget, we should be thinking about that after we get married. Now, what song do you want us to have?" he asked me.

"How about you choose," I countered.

"But Tohru, you know that the only important part to me is saying 'I do,' but now you want me to choose the song too?" he asked me, as I confirmed his question with a nod with my head. He sighed, "Well, what is a song that you like?" he asked.

"Well, I really like 'So Close,' by Jon McLaughlin," I told him.

"Then let's do that song," he told me.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm choosing everything else," I told him.

"Tohru, don't worry about it. I don't mind that you're choosing everything. I know you think you're being selfish, but you're fine. This is for you. I only want you to be happy with this. Besides, it's more your day more than mine," he told me.

"Well, what do you want for food?" I asked him, "Do you want to have someone cater? If not, I could cook," I told him.

"Well, what do you think? We could cook. Unless you would rather have someone cater?" I asked him. Well, as much as I love your cooking, I don't think we would have the time to cook for everyone, and on your wedding day none of the less," he told me.

"Alright, but who would you want to cater us?" I asked him.

"You don't mind?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't mind cooking for everyone, but I know I would already have bit off way more than I could chew. Of course, if it was for someone else's wedding, I would love to do it," I said as he started to tell me, "Of course people would want you to cook for your wedding! You're the best cook we all know," he said, bragging for me.

"I'm not that good," I told him.

"I beg to differ. I know I'm a good cook, but every time I eat your cooking, I think I die and go to heaven!" he told me, as I flushed tomato red.

"You can't be serious! Is that what people really think of my cooking?" I asked, wondering.

"If you don't believe me, ask Shigure about it," he told me. "We will decide on the catering thing later, because I have to get to work. What are you going to do when I'm gone?" he asked as he put on his jacket.

"Well, I guess I could spend the rest of the day with the girls," I told him, as I grabbed my coat too.

"Alright, make sure you're careful when you're with them," he told me, pecked me on the cheek and left out the door and down the sidewalk.

I locked and closed the door behind me, and yelled to him, "I love you Kyo!"

He turned around, and yelled back with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen on his face, next to when I said yes to his proposal during graduation.

"I love you too Tohru! Be safe!" he yelled back, then got in our car we shared to go to work.

I sighed, wanting him to come back, but instead, I grabbed my phone and called the very person I knew I missed the most. "Hey mom, I was wondering if the girls and I could come over?" I asked her.

"Of course! I want to know all of the plans you have left to do! When do you think you'll be over? I can't wait to see you!" she said, as I walked towards the end of the block.

"I think about five minutes. I'll see you soon, and I have to call the girls. Bye mom," I told her my goodbye, then called everyone else, including Alyssa. They all agreed to come, and Machi wanted to know if Yuki could come as a tag along. Of course, I told her it was fine with me, and was happy that I was going to see him again. Before I knew it, I was in my mom's arms, embracing her tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you again! The cooking really sucks compared to yours. I found out that Shigure burns water, so I have to cook, and you know how I cook, but I think I'm getting better! So, tell me, what else do you have to do?" she asked me, as I started to tell her. Ten minutes later, everyone

"When do you think they'll get here? I know Shigure misses Yuki ever since he moved in with Machi," Mom told the group, while everyone gasped with surprise.

"What's with the surprised reaction?" she asked, while everyone stared at her like she announced that the world was going to end.

"Really? I hope he proposes soon! I know it would mean the world to her," I told them. As if right on cue, Yuki and Machi walked in.

"What would mean the world to who, Miss Tohru?" Yuki asked me.

Right then, I had to make up something on the spot, so I said "Uo, she's hoping Adam will propose to her soon."

"Wha- um yeah. I would love it if he did," Uo said with a fake smile on her face. Of course, because they know Uo as well as I did, so they bought it, and sat next to mom and I. We kept talking, that is, until Shigure came back.

"Oh, my sweet lovely Tohru, has mean old Kyo been treating you well? We don't want him to hurt a delicate flower like you," he said, and sat between mom and Yuki. Of course, Mom just punched him and told him to stop treating Kyo like a bad guy. "But Kyoko, he could be harming our precious flower! We need-" he began, but was silenced by the glare Mom gave him.

"Don't worry about Shigure giving Kyo a hard time. Where is Kyo?" Élisabeth asked.

"Oh, he's at-" I began, but was cut off when Shigure asked, "Tohru, who is this lovely flower?"

"This is Élisabeth. She's our neighbor and one of my bridesmaids," I told him.

"The next time you open your mouth, I swear I'm going to kill you," Alyssa told him with a death glare.

"Tohru, she's scaring me," Shigure said, whimpering behind mom.

"Suck it up and be a man," Uo told him harshly.

"I can clearly see I'm not welcomed here," he said, then walked out to go work on his latest novel.

"Don't mind him, he's just having some writers block and has no idea what to do about it. I'm sure he'll be fine once he sees the baby," Mom said. Right when she said that, everyone looked at me with wonder on their face, as if I was going to tell them some news.

"So, Tohru, is there something you want to tell us?" Machi asked.

"Um, did you guys get all the invitations sent out?" I asked, not sure what they were expecting to hear. They all looked at me like they were expecting something else, so Alyssa asked me, "Are you pregnant?"

"W-what? Where would you get that idea?" I asked them.

"Has orange top been treating you right?" Uo asked.

"Yeah! I don't know where you got the idea that I'm pregnant. I mean, yeah, we talked about it before, but we haven't done anything because we're so busy planning the wedding," I told them.

"So, what you're saying is that you guys have talked about it before?" they asked me.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to know what he thought about it," I told the assembled group.

"If Orange Top hurts you in any way, I'm going to kill him," Uo said, Hana agreeing with her right away.

"And I would help them too," Alyssa told me.

"You guys, Kyo is not that bad! I remember the first time they told me they were dating," Kyoko told the group. She guessed they would want to hear about it, so she told them about how nervous they both were. After all, Tohru had never had a boyfriend before, and wasn't exactly sure on how she was going to react. In the end, they had nothing to worry about. "So, when they said they were going to start dating, I told them both, 'Sure.' They both looked at me with the biggest look of shock on their face, you should've seen it!" she told them, excited they had come together for the night.

Finally, when it hit nine thirty, they all agreed that it was time to go home. Tohru and Élisabeth agreed to go home together, seeing as they lived next to each other. "We have to do this sometime soon again. I can't wait till the next time I see you, Mom. Make sure you don't burn the house down," I said jokingly.

"Look at who's the parent. Are you sure we're not doing a role reversal right now?" she asked, as we saw the others leave.

"You know I'm the over protective mother, and you're my child," I told her, then left with Élisabeth.

"You and your Mom sure love to talk, huh?" she asked as we walked to her car.

"Yeah, we do. I guess it's because we both became our best friends before I met everyone else. Mom and I can stay up for hours talking," I told her, as we fastened out seatbelts.

"I wish my mom and I were like that. I don't really talk to my mom though," she said with a sorrowful sigh.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your mom will connect with you," I told her, having confidence for the both of them. "Of course, you could also be the first one to take the first step," I told her.

"Yeah, but I have no idea where to start," she told me as we pulled up to her house. We both got out, and I told her, "How about you start with a simple 'How are you doing?' I always start that off when I see Mom," I told her.

"I'll try it out, but if this doesn't have us connect, I have no idea what will. Thanks for your help Tohru," she said, then went inside.

I walked up the steps, when Kyo pulled into our driveway. "Hey, how was work?" I asked him.

"Well, I was teaching kids, so I got frustrated, and yelled at them. You know how I get under pressure, so I didn't respond when they all wanted to try and practice with me. Of course I said 'No,' but they still wanted to, and I kinda wiped the floor with them," he told me, mumbling the last part.

"How about when you go to work tomorrow, I go with you. I'm sure I can talk some sense onto some of those kids," I told him, as we both entered the kitchen.

"What about you? How was your girls night?" he asked, both of us talking about the time we told Mom we were going to date.

_Finally! As said before, I'm done with school now, well, last day is tomorrow, but it's only two blow-off finals as said in the previous authors note. Then I also have summer homework! People keep telling me that I'm suicidal for taking AP Chem, but I'm already in love with chem! It says on the packet that the teacher teaching it hopes we "fall in love with it too." Anyways, drop me a review and you guys can yell at me for taking so long to update. Don't worry, I'll understand, but what I want to know is this: what your favorite part from this chapter?_

_Fireworks1820_


	5. Party Time

_So, I was going to skip to the wedding, but then I had an idea as I was writing the way beginning, and I mean the first couple of words, that I still had to do the bachelor and bachelorette parties! So, this is what the chapter is dedicated to. So, what would you guys rather have had? Wedding right away or party then the wedding? Tell me when you review! Also, a story I've been reading a story I want to recommend to you guys is called Without You, by Osseo Fan7713._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, only the plot and OCs**

As the month passed, December 2nd seemed to be drawing closer and closer, and we had finally finished getting everything ready. Of course, we were working with the church to get ready, but as it got closer and closer, we got busier and busier. Of course, we both agreed to not see each other the night before, so we decided to make it our bachelor and bachelorette party night.

"Are you sure we have to have a bachelor party? I'm not going to miss my single days," Kyo told me as we were preparing the day before the parties, making sure everything was in order for the wedding,

"Well, I'm not the one throwing it for you, Haru is, so if you have a problem with it, talk to him. Uo is throwing mine, so I'm a little uneasy about what's going to go down for mine. I wonder what goes through her head sometimes, but I also think it's best not to know," I told him, zipping up the last suitcase. "There, I think our stuff is planned for the honeymoon. Is there anything else you want to bring?" I asked him. He started to go down his list that he made, and found that, because I know him so well, that I had packed everything he would need.

"You know, you didn't have to pack me, but it was sweet of you," he said, as he kissed me in goodbye to go to work. When I went with him to work, all the kids flocked around me, and told me that I was much nicer than their instructor.

"Well, that's just the way Kyo is," I told them. One kid even asked me why I was marrying him because he was so mean. I had to tell him that if he had that same question when he was a grown-up that he could ask me then as well. Of course, little kids wouldn't know anything about love. Some girls dreamed about their wedding, I dreamed about high school.

"Why is he so mean?" another asked.

"Well, I guess it's because some of his family doesn't like him. When I first met him, he was mean, but he tried to be nice so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. After a while we became friends, and we have been inseparable ever since," I told them.

"Are you excited to get married?" one of the girls asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous," I told her.

"Why?" some asked. All the girls were curious now, but the guys started to groan, not wanting to hear this girl talk.

I explained to them how much of a klutz I was, and some asked what it meant.

"It means that she tries to walk and chew gum at the same time, and she'll fall flat on her face," Kyo told them.

"Hello Sensei how was your break?" they asked in unison.

"Good, how about yours?" he asked the group.

"Your fiancée was telling us about when you guys met," one girl said.

"Tohru, are any of them causing you trouble?" he asked.

"Of course not! They're all very nice," I told him. With that, they returned to their sparing practice.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Kyo asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I was just remembering something. Now, what so you want to do for the rest of the day? I know you don't have to work, and I don't have anything else planned," I told him.

"Well, how about we spend it going all the places we went when we first got together?" he asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. We had some good times, and most of them were spent at the park," I remembered. We spent the whole time together, and I was excited for the next couple of days to follow.

We were both woken up to a banging sound on the door, and a voice that came from Uo.

"If you don't open up in the next 30 seconds, I'm going to break down this door and take Tohru away from you," she told us.

I hurried out of bed and opened the door to find Uo, Hana, Alyssa, Élisabeth, and Mom. "You know, I wasn't finished sleeping," I told them, out of breath from the running.

"Well, I said you were. Hurry up and get dressed so we can party!" Uo said.

"You know, I'm a little nervous about what is going to go down at this party," I told her, as Mom told me, "Lighten up! If you don't want to do whatever it is we have planned, just tell us."

"Alright, but what do we do at bachelorette parties?" I asked them, from the lack of experience.

"We can't say, not with Orange Top standing right there!" Uo said, as she dragged me out of the apartment.

"Hey, you could've at least let us say goodbye to each other!" Kyo called out.

"Better luck next time, Kyo," Mom told him, then followed us as we got in Uo's car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked her. "If we're going somewhere, then I want to get out of my pj's and put on something decent," I told Uo, as she sighed.

"Fine, we can stop at my house and get you some different clothes on," she said, as she made the turn down her street. We got there, and it took me all of five minutes to get ready and look what I thought was to be presentable.

"Alright, now will you tell me where we're going?" I asked her.

"It's a surprise. Also, I'm sure you're going to like it, but I know I would never step foot in this place unless I really had to," she said, pulling up to the mall. At the entrance, we met up with Hana, Élisabeth, Machi, and Alyssa.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them.

"Nothing much, just trying to help Uo with trying to let you have fun," Élisabeth said to me.

"You know, a bachelorette party is to remind me of my single days. I don't need any reminders of them, because I am marrying the love of my life," I told them.

"Well, you're going to come to the place we're here for," Uo said, as she led us around the mall. After walking around for a bit, she said, "You know, the place I'm taking you is a place I would never set foot in, but because this is a special occasion, I would do it for you." After that speech and another couple minutes of walking, we reached our destination: the nail salon.

"You mean we're getting manicures?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you see? A place I would never set foot into, unless I absolutely had to?" she asked me, it making perfect sense. So, because you have a dark navy blue in your dress, as well as the brides maids', you're all getting a french manicure. I'm going to be getting a black manicure," she told me, as we walked into the salon.

An hour and a half later, and we were on our way to get brunch. "Do you really think it was necessary to wake me up at 6:30? I asked Mom, as we were on our way out of the mall.

"Well, think about it, Uo and I were up before you," she told me.

"I know, but I wasn't ready to wake up then! I had a long night last night," I told her.

"So, what did you and Orange Top do last night?" she asked me. "I hope he didn't do anything inappropriate," she told me, as I sighed.

"Really? Kyo wouldn't do something like that. In fact, I think he thinks that I'm too innocent for that," I told her. Right when I said that, she looked at me in shock.

"And here I was thinking the same thing," Alyssa said.

"My little girl is growing up now!" Mom said excitedly.

"Give the girl some breathing room!" Élisabeth said, trying to break up the crowd of friends that gathered to my side, after hearing what I just said.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! It's going to be a lovely wedding," Machi said, as Hana sighed and said something about lovely electric signals.

After Uo recovered from the shock I gave her, we got into our cars, and agreed to go out for breakfast. After the hour we sat, ate and laughed among the group, we decided to go back to Uo's house and talk, which stayed that way for the rest of the night.

**(Kyo POV)**

After that Yankee took Tohru away, as if right on cue, Haru came, along with Uo's boyfriend, Adam. I looked at them, and they looked at me. We stood there for a while, before I said, "What do you want?"

"Well, we're going to have your bachelor party, duh," Haru told me.

I sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I thought we could go to the bar and get drunk," he told me.

I attempted to kick him in the face, "No way! You know I'm underage, and I don't even like to drink! So why the hell would you want me to go to the bar for my bachelor party?"

"What kind of guy doesn't like to drink?" Haru asked.

"Me, why else would I bring it up?" I asked.

"How about we just hang out?" Adam asked quietly.

"See? Something I would rather do," I told Haru.

"What are we? A bunch of girls?" Haru asked.

"Well, if you want to go to the bar, that's fine with me, but I am not going to the bar," I told Haru, then turned to Adam. "Give me five minutes to get dressed." During that five minutes, I heard the television go on in the other room. Not wanting to know what they were watching, I told them I was ready by the door.

"So, where do you want to hang out at?" Adam asked.

"I was thinking besides the lake by the park; there's something I want to remember over there," I told them as we left. We got there, and I sat there the whole day, thinking about when Tohru and I came here.

_I know I should've updated a LONG time ago, but life got in the way. I also have to start my summer homework soon, so I can get that done and out of the way. So, what did you guys think? I was wondering what to put for Kyo's, but I had no idea what to put… Anyway, send me a review! I really do like them, and I love to hear what you guys think of the story._


	6. Wedding Drama

_So, I realized that I never said who the best man was… So, I'm going to tell you guys now instead of editing chapters, and taking more time, it's easier this way. It's Haru, only because I can't see Kyo having Yuki his best man, and he kinda gets along with Haru. I couldn't have it be Momiji because he annoys Kyo too much, and not Adam because we really don't know him. Hence the reason for Haru. So, enjoy the chapter, and drop a review!_

The next morning I woke up, and was excited and nervous. I can't believe that the day has finally come, and that in less than ten hours I would be Mrs. Tohru Sohma! During the night, the girls said they wanted to stay together, so I wasn't going to be lonely. I looked at the clock, and I saw that it was almost seven; the time we agreed to get ready at. I decided to make everyone breakfast, pancakes. I looked around, and found everything easily. When I was done with the first batch, I woke everyone up.

"Good morning girls! I made breakfast!" I told them.

"How about I finish up? You're the one getting married, and it's going to be a long day for you," Mom told me.

"Are you sure? I don't mind finishing-" I began, but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. As long as we get to the salon by eight thirty," she told me, taking the cooking utensil away from me, and shoved a plate towards me.

I sighed, and ate, knowing I wouldn't eat again, till dinner. She finished the batter, and took a plate to go, so we could get to the salon on time. When we got there, they had to be expecting us, because they all walked up to the group, trying to find the one getting married. When I told them it was me, I got a little claustrophobic from all the congratulations. After those were out of the way, they all wanted to do my hair, which led to them fighting over me.

"Look, it doesn't matter who does her hair, but if we don't have someone doing our hair in the next five seconds, I'm going to murder every single one of you!" Uo yelled to them. They got scarred, and decided that the best stylist there should be the one to work on me. She was a quiet person, like Hana, but she didn't spew anything about electric signals. We decided to do an up do, with curls framing my face. For the girls, we had a curled ponytail, with a clip under to make their hair look shorter than what it was.

With that, we thanked them, and made our way to the park. Élisabeth agreed to do our makeup, so I had her do the girls first, and save me for last. The bridesmaids' eyes looked huge, with their eyeliner, and dark navy blue shadow; they also had a lip stain of their choice. Uo had the same eyeliner as the girls, but had a smoky eye effect with a gray shadow, which had a dramatic effect look to make her eyes look bigger; her lip stain of choice was a soft pink. When she moved onto me, I was a little nervous because I had never put any makeup on, and I blinked a lot as Élisabeth put on my eye makeup. I had the same eyeliner, and had a soft brown. She told me she wanted to do the most natural look on me. There was just enough shadow to make my eyes pop. She added to the natural blush, though it wasn't a lot. Finally, my lip stain was a pink that went with me.

Mom insisted that she wanted to get ready on her own, so we let her do her own thing. Everyone got in their dress, and I felt the nerves setting in. I started taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Are you feeling okay Tohru? You look like you're panicking," Alyssa told me.

"It's okay honey, you're going to go out there, and once you see Kyo, all of those fears are going to go away. It's about you and him," Mom told me, as she helped calm me down.

Once I was clam enough to speak, I told her, "You're right. It's not like I'm marrying some stranger, I'm marrying the one I love. Now, let's get me into my dress!" I was excited to put on my dress again. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I could feel the tears pooling up already because of how beautiful I look.

"Don't start crying, you're going to make me cry!" Machi told me, as I saw the tears form in her eyes too.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked Uo.

"Well, we have about five minutes, so I suggest that if you need a drink break, or a pee break, do it now," she told me.

"Don't worry, I think I can last. Now, I don't care who you guys pair up with, but Uo has to be with Haru," I told them.

"I still can't believe that I have to pair up with that black and white freak," Uo told me.

Just then, the music started, and one by one, they lined up, with their small bouquet in their hands. Machi and Yuki went out first, then Hana and Momiji, followed my Élisabeth and Adam, and finally, it was Uo and Haru's turn. Mom was beside me, and I felt nervous about tripping over my feet, even though it was a flat surface. I felt Mom link arms with me, and felt safe with her.

Our song came that said it was time for us to walk. "I will make sure you will not fall," Mom told me, knowing what I was thinking.

"Thanks," I whispered, as we began our descent. I saw everyone stand as we emerged, and their eyes diverted to me. I never liked being the center of attention, so I looked straight forward, looking at Kyo. Our eyes met, and I knew this was the right decision that we were both making, because I knew there was never going to be a better match than us.

We reached the end of the aisle, Mom put my hand in Kyo's, and told him, "Take care of my baby girl."

All I could do is stare into his eyes, and it seemed that I was just going to stand there for forever. Of course, I could look into his eyes for forever, never getting tired of the uniqueness. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was asked to say my vows.

"Kyo, when I met you, I think it was fate. You were never asked to jump in front of that car that could've killed Mom. I remember we bonded through our time we spent together when I helped you when your leg was healing. I remember Uo was reluctant about the time we spent together, until we started dating. I was afraid of rejection, but a certain someone told me that they knew you liked me, so the fear of rejection lifted a little. As we progressed through school, many thought we shouldn't be together, but the trials we faced we got past. Then came graduation. I remember the night on the roof, where you told me that you were nervous about giving your speech. I thought you were nervous because of all the people. I was happy to have made it through high school, but that day had made my favorite after that proposal; you expressing your love to me as we are doing now. I can't imagine my life without you," I told him, the water works turned on high as the tears flowed down my face.

Everyone then turned to Kyo, wondering what he was going to say about me. I could tell that he was going to say whatever came to mind, winging it. "Tohru, I think we meet people for a reason, and I am so glad I met you. All I ever wanted out of life was to get one thing; acceptance from my family. It happened with you, as did much more. You can read me like an open book, as I can for you. I feel like I've known you much longer than a couple of years. It feels like my whole lifetime. I am going to be glad to call you my wife, as I hope you will be glad to call me your husband," he said, getting right to the point. It was then, we exchanged rings, and said our "I do's."

We heard the words, "You may kiss the bride," and in that moment, it felt like everyone had vanished, like they all disappeared. Of course, we weren't the kind of people to display our affection with others around, so it was rather short, but felt like a lifetime for us. We heard the cheering and clapping, and we made our way back the way we had come. The wedding party followed right after us, as did everyone else.

There was an area that was closed off for us, and Uo asked us, "So, how does it feel to be a married woman now?"

"Um, the same as it did being engaged, I guess. I'm too happy to put it into words right now," I told her, as Mom came up behind me.

"Sweet heart! I can't believe that you're not my little girl anymore!" she told me, the water works flowing down her face too.

"I think all the girls are thinking that too. I can't believe how short it lasted for me. Did it feel short for you guys too?" I asked them.

"Well, my feet are killing me, and I can't wait to finally sit," Machi said, then sat on the ground to make her point.

"It looks like I can't call you Ms. Honda anymore. I guess I'll have to start calling you Mrs. Tohru," Yuki told me.

"Don't call her that! It makes her sound really old," Mom told him.

"Well, what should I call her then?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"How about her regular name, with no formalities!" Kyo yelled to his rival.

"Would that be alright with you?" he asked me.

"Well, yeah. I don't mind what you call me. Although, I have to agree with Mom; calling me Mrs. Tohru would make me sound old," I told him.

"I can't wait to get to the party and eat!" Élisabeth said, as Hana agreed with her, by nodding her head.

"Well, usually during a wedding, the wedding party is the hungriest. It's because of the preparations they have to do before the ceremony. Tohru, is there going to be a lot of meat at the reception?" Machi asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I wondered.

"Machi loves her meat. If there was anything she wasn't able to give up, it would be just that," Yuki told us.

"Well, I say we get going. I'm sure there are a lot of people that can't wait to congratulate you guys," Mom told us, as we started walking towards the limo. We all got in, and Mom's first thing she said was, "What is there to drink?"

"Kyoko, don't you think you can wait till the reception to drink?" Uo asked her.

"B-b-but I'm really thirsty right now," she said, complaining.

"How about you have some water? Besides, I can't wait to warm up," I told her, as I shivered. I felt something warm cover me, and I saw Kyo drape his jacket around my shoulders.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Élisabeth said, as we both blushed.

"And here I thought you both would be used to that kind of stuff already. Especially you, Orange Top," she told Kyo.

"And here I thought I would hear your boyfriend talk more, but looks like that's not true," he told her.

"Kyo, please don't get all mad right now," I told him.

He sighed and said, "Alright."

Just then, we heard Haru cough into his sleeve, "Whipped."

"What was that you white haired freak?" Kyo asked, getting all fired up again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responded to Kyo, with his smirk.

"And here I thought you weren't going to go black today."

"Guys, let's not fight," Momiji said, as Kyo punched the top of his head and told him, "Stay out of this." He went up to me, crying and said, "Kyo's hurting me!"

With all the arguing, crying and laughing, Uo yelled to everyone, "Will you all shut up? I was hoping to have a nice quite ride, and relax. I guess that's out the window now!"

"Honey, calm down," Adam tried, but she was too fired up and mad to calm down at this point.

"To the kid whose crying, if you don't shut up in the next five seconds, I'm going to throw you out the window," she told him, who stopped immediately. "Orangey, you and Mr. Black and White are always going at it, and if you don't stop for today, I'm going to murder you both right here. So either stop fighting, or die!"

"So, did you get it all out of your system?" I asked her, still having a smile on my face.

"I think she did," Machi answered for her. "Now, how long till we get there?"

_And scene. So? What did you think? I wasn't sure how to do this chapter, so I decided to make the wedding a bit shorter, because I didn't want to sit through a whole wedding with you guys. If I think it's boring, then I'm sure you guys will too. I'm surprised I got this done already, because I started playing Final Fantasy VI, and I really like it. BTW, I'm a gamer, but not as much as my sisters, who are much better than I am. So, enough of my rambling, drop me a review, which I so dearly love. Till next time, whenever that may be!_


	7. Reception

_I know what you're thinking, "She finally updated! I have been waiting for over a month!" Yeah, I know, but I finally got off my lazy butt and started doing my AP Chem homework, which I have three problems left. As for my precalc summer packet, I don't remember how to complete the square, which I thought was pointless, seeing as factoring and using the quadratic formula was and still is a lot easier for me. Anyways, if anyone could help me remember, that would be a huge help. Please, review, as they always bring a smile to my face, and enjoy the chapter!_

It felt like forever before we ever got to Shigure's house, and while Kyo and Haru stopped fighting, and Momiji stopped crying, Uo, Hana and I remembered about when we first met.

"I remember when I first met you both. Everyone thought I was going to kill them because of some story they heard. Uo saw me, and said, 'I don't care what your story is, you're going to sit and eat lunch with me and my friend Tohru!' I remember you sat down, and Tohru came a few moments later, asking what my name was. I never thought I would meet someone as kind and pure hearted as Tohru," Hana told everyone.

"You know, I think that's the most I ever heard her say in one sitting," Kyo said.

"I remember when I met Kyoko," Uo said, remembering when she was in her gang.

"I remember that too. I saved you, and you were so thankful. I gave you my riding jacket as a take home present," Mom remembered.

"Yeah, and when I found out that little Miss Tohru was your daughter, I couldn't believe it. I thought she was going to be someone to reckon with, but that just shows you that you don't believe everything you see," Uo gestured to me.

"I think we're almost there," Kyo said.

"The fun part is about to come up; taking the pictures!" Momiji said.

"You would think that. You don't have to be in every single picture, unlike Tohru. Well then again, she is the bride, and the bride is always the center of attention. Then it would be me, the groom. Of course, I'm not sure if I want to go to the reception now. People will be staring at me the whole time," Kyo fretted, becoming nervous about all the people that were going to be staring at him.

"Don't worry, people would rather come and see me. I just can't wait to eat," I told him.

"Someone starving? Don't tell me you have a bun in the oven that you're keeping a secret from everyone," Mom told me, as she gave me her signature smirk.

"Don't say that! We haven't done anything, and as I said a long time ago, it's up to Tohru! Besides, I don't think we're ready to have kids for a while," Kyo told Mom, getting flustered about the subject.

"Only you would get flustered about it, but I wouldn't expect anything else from a stupid cat," Yuki told Kyo.

"Oh yeah? So, what about you and Machi?" Kyo asked, trying to counter.

"That isn't any of your business. Besides, we're here, so you should get ready to be blinded from all the cameras," Yuki told him, as his evil grin came to his face.

"Okay, groomsmen first, then bridesmaids, following is Haru, then me. After that would be the newlyweds," Uo told everyone, as she directed the way to do things in a neat and orderly fashion. As everyone got out, everyone started clapping, excited that they could eat soon.

After Uo got out, I asked Kyo, "Are you ready?"

"Not even close," he told me, "but let's get this over with."

I laughed as we got out. All the flashes came at once, and I started making my way into the house, so I could check on the food. I finally made my way across the sea of people, and finally got to the house, when Shigure stopped me. "Hello Shigure," I said, as he continued to walk with me and Kyo.

"Nothing much, but you look so beautiful in that dress. I can't believe our little Tohru is all grown up now! If Kyo does anything to hurt you, make sure you tell Yuki," he said, earning a punch in the face from Kyo.

"Are you stupid? I would never hurt her! Come on Tohru, let's go," Kyo told me as we made our way into the kitchen. "Everything smells good, I can't wait to eat!"

"I know. Mom, is everything almost done?" I asked her, as she turned around from a pot she was stirring.

"Yeah, give it about five minutes," she told me.

"You're letting her cook? I thought you told me she can't cook!" Kyo said, getting worried.

"Don't worry; she's gotten a lot better than since I was a child. Her stuff is edible now, I'm sure the food will be fine," I told him.

"Alright, now let's get out of here and join everyone for the pictures, so we can get them over with. I'm sure I'm going to be blind for the rest of the night," Kyo told me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on Mom, we want to have the pictures out of the way, let the other worry about the food," I told her.

"Alright," she told me then directed the others in the kitchen of what to do.

I had Kyo get everyone else, as I waited for the others. As they all gathered, we took one picture after another. The final picture came with everyone crowding around me, as it represented that I was the center of attention.

"Finally, I thought that would never end! Now, let's go get food!" Kyo said, as we walked to our table.

Once again, Uo directed where people were going to go. "The bridal party first, then the tables closest to the food, and sweep our way across." She told everyone, as people at the far end groaned. "You people can't groan, because we all went a whole day without food! If I hear anyone complain again, I'm going to throw you out!" she said, her calm mood snapping.

"Calm down Uo, you can go first, because you must be starving," I told her.

"Are you sure? You should go first because it's your special day," she countered.

"Don't worry about me. I know how hungry you must be, so go ahead," I told her, as she followed what I said this time.

We got in line, and got our food from the assortment that was there. I got one of everything, because I knew how hard Mom worked on everything. "It looks great mom!" I told her, as I dug in, "And it tastes great!"

Kyo was still a little skeptical, but after I said that, he dug in, and thought it was good. "But it's still not as good as Tohru's," he said.

"Well, thanks for the complement, but I don't think I'll ever be as good as Tohru," she said.

"That's true, but I've been cooking much longer than you," I told her.

"True. You've been cooking since the age of five. You were so cute when you had to use a chair to reach the stove! Back then, your cooking was good, but since you've grown, so has your cooking. I think you would make a great cooking teacher!" she told me.

"Well, I was thinking about going to collage for teaching. Do you really think I should go for cooking?" I asked them.

"Yeah, you're a great cook!" Uo told me, I noticed the others were silenced by the food they were eating.

"Well, it must be good food if everyone is quiet," I told them, as they looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Well, the food is really good, but I was so hungry to join in on the conversation," Haru said, then asked, "What are we talking about?"

"Me going to college. Instead of cooking, I was thinking about being a kindergarten teacher. You know how much I love kids!" I told them, as they all nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, whatever you choose, I'll be fine with. Do you want to become a teacher?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be the perfect job for me," I told him.

"I can't believe that my baby girl is all grown up now! She's even thinking about going to collage!" Mom said, as I saw tears starting to form.

As we continued to talk, we also ate, and finally, we finished. Uo then decided that it was time to make her speech.

"I can't believe that my best friend, Tohru is married today. She has always been a little sister to me and Hana. When I first met her, I didn't like her, because of how happy she was all the time. When I met her mom, I was shocked that she was the legendary 'Red Butterfly,' who I looked up to. She helped me get out of the gang I was in, and when I was healing, I stayed over at their house, because my parents didn't care about me. It was there I made my first friend, whom I call my sister. I have helped her through many times, mostly from Yuki's fan club, as well as getting the two love birds over there together. Tohru, I hope you have the best with Orange Top, and if he does anything to hurt you, tell me and I'll deal with him," she concluded and sat down.

"Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt you?" Kyo asked me.

"I don't know. Could it be because you hurt everyone else?" I suggested, wondering why they thought that as well. Next up was Haru, which I was a little nervous for his speech.

"Alright, I might as well get this over with. When I met Kyo, I hated his guts, and that was when I was a little kid. I stopped hating him when we were in high school, but would challenge him to fights all the time. The first one Tohru ever saw was when Yuki got really sick, and after that, we never finished. Kyo, I hope we finish that fight," he concluded.

"That wasn't much of a speech, but I guess it'll have to do. At least he didn't say anything about hurting you," Kyo said, relieved.

After that, some people went to go dance, others went off to mingle. I sat at our table, and talked with mom. I noticed everyone else, but Mom, Kyo, Uo, and I went off. After a while, it was time to cut our cake. It was beautiful, with several tears, and two bridges leading to the two that branched off, with a small waterfall in the center of where the two bridges met. It had beautiful nave flowers, along with some white and black ones. The cake we chose was a white cake with strawberries in the middle, and whipped cream frosting. The tears were all real and not some decorated cardboard. We both agreed that if we're getting a cake, why not have it all real? Why should you pay for cardboard, and not get real cake?

"Now, please don't shove it in her face. It would make you look bad," Uo told him.

"I wasn't going to! Will everyone calm down?" he said, trying to get calm again.

"Don't worry about it Kyo," I told him, as I picked up the knife, and he held my hand, so we could cut our piece together. It was a perfect cut, as we both took a bite out of the piece. As he promised Uo, he didn't shove it in my face, which I was happy about.

After that, I asked Uo to direct how it should be cut. I knew how much she loved being my right hand man, and how much she loved directing people. I let her go at it, as Kyo and I walked back to our table. "After everyone eats their cake, we should have our dance," I told him, as he agreed with me.

I helped pass out cake, as well as getting congratulated a lot while I was passing it out. Everyone told me that we made a great choice it was as I passed them. I said a "thank you" to everyone, and after everyone had a piece, I grabbed one for Kyo, Mom, and I, and went to sit down.

"This was such a great choice! Which one of you chose it?" Mom asked me.

"Both of us, because we thought it was the best one they had. Now, let's go have our dances," I told Kyo.

First was my dance with Mom, then it was Kyo's dance with Mom as well. Since I was to have a new Father –in-Law, I decided for my father daughter dance to be with Kazuma. After that was my dance with Kyo. The song we danced to was 'So Close,' which I loved. After that, everyone cheered, and then it was time to throw the bouquet and garter.

We told all the girls to come around, and I threw it. I threw it behind me so far, that it landed right in Machi's lap, as she was talking with Yuki. She looked up, and saw everyone's eyes on her. She got flustered, and turned around, so as not to look at the eyes on her. Kyo got the garter as everyone looked at Machi, and threw it right at Yuki. He looked up, and saw the smirk on Kyo's face. He sighed, and put it on Machi, who was now red from embarrassment, as was Yuki.

Kyo and I both laughed, as we saw how flustered they both were. Kyo walked right up to them, and asked," So, when are you guys getting married?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Yuki asked.

"Machi, come take a walk with me?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said, as she got up. Yuki and Kyo looked up at us, as she told them, "We'll be right back."

We started to walk away, when I looked behind me, and gave a thumb up to Yuki, as well as secretly wishing him good luck. We walked out of the house, and sat on the porch. "I can't believe that today's almost over," I told Machi.

"I know. Yet, I can't help but feel like something special is going to happen today," she told me.

"So, do you think Yuki's going to propose soon?" I asked her.

"Well, I keep thinking he will, and then he doesn't. It makes me wonder where our relationship is going," she told me.

"Well, if he does, would you say, 'yes?'"

"What do you think? Of course I would," she told me, as I smiled.

"Let's go back inside," I told her as I stood up.

"Alright, besides, I think it's almost time for you and Kyo to leave," she told me. "Do you know where you're going for your honeymoon?" she asked.

"No idea, but I think he has something planned for me," I told her as we went back inside.

_So, what did you think? I had a huge writer's block, which is why it took me so long to start it. I guess I didn't know how to approach it. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, I didn't want it to go on this long, but I also was productive in the time I had, like doing my homework. Please drop a review, even if it's a short one. I love each of them, even if it's criticism._

_Fireworks1820_


	8. On Month Later

_Hey! What have you guys been up to? I've been busy with school, what else is new? Found out what show we're doing for drama, and I must say, I didn't expect it: The Wizard of Oz. Of course, I got the part I wanted, tech. I also had some writers block, and I didn't know what to do, so I started it off with after the honeymoon. Don't kill me, but what do you expect? Anyway, onto the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did, Kyo and Tohru would've gotten together a lot sooner!**

(One month later)

We got off the plane after being in Montreal for a month. It was beautiful there, and it was a good way to test our English skills. I think Kyo didn't know it was the largest French speaking city in the whole world, so we had a hard time at first. After a while, it was nice, and I really enjoyed it, but I'm glad to be home now. We got to the gate, and saw that Mom, Uo, Hana, Élisabeth, Shigure, Machi and Yuki were waiting for us.

"Hi everybody! How have you been?" I asked them as we got closer.

"Missing you. Wondering if Orange Top was treating you right," Uo said, wanting Kyo to get worked up.

"You still think that?" Kyo asked her, as I put my hand on his shoulder to signal for him to calm down.

I look at Machi, and asked her, "Can I see it?"

She blushed, and mumbled a "Sure."

I took her hand, and look at the ring that had now resided on her finger. "It's beautiful! Yuki, you chose a beautiful ring!" I told them both, as Kyo asked what I was talking about.

"What do you think Orange Top? The Prince here asked his Princess to marry him. Just because you live under a rock doesn't mean he does," she said, trying to have him pick a fight with her.

"Uo, could you stop teasing him, please? Kyo, try and not start anything with her. Don't forget, she's my best friend after all. Now that all of that's taken care of, how have you been Mom?" I asked her.

"I'm doing good, but I want to hear where you guys went!" she whined like a child.

"We went to Montreal, the largest French speaking country in the world. Those three weeks were beautiful there," I told her, then addressed everybody. "We should have a get together, but right now, I want to go home and get some sleep."

"That's for sure," Kyo agreed with me.

"Alright, but we're going shopping late, alright Tohru?" Élisabeth said, as we walked outside.

"Sure, it'll give us a chance to hear how Yuki proposed," I told them, as said prince and his new fiancée blushed. "I can't wait to hear it. I also can't wait to hear about the new person you're dating Uo," I told her, as everyone looked at her surprised.

"What? Just because you think you have the perfect someone, doesn't mean everyone does. Yeah, Adam and I broke it off. We both fell for different people, and decided to go our separate ways. Besides, I think this guy is the one," she said, as all the girls in the group wanted to hear more.

"What time?" I asked, trying to save her from a bombardment of questions.

"Six, that way you can get a nap, unpack, tie up loose ends. But don't eat, I want us to go out," she said.

"And here I was looking forward to some of your awesome cooking," Kyo and Mom both complained.

"Why don't you guys do something together? I'm sure Haru and Momiji would like to see you again Kyo," I offered, knowing his cousins would like that.

"Why should I? That Haru would turn black and challenge me, and the rabbit would just annoy me, asking if I was treating you right. Besides, who wants to hang out with that damn rat?" he asked, looking right at Yuki, who was staring at Kyo. "You got something to say pretty boy?" he asked, getting worked up.

"I was thinking the same thing as Mrs. Tohru," he said.

"You know, you could just call her Tohru," Machi said.

"Don't worry what you call me, it doesn't really matter. Kyo, would you see them? Please, for me?" I asked.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "I'll do it for you. I'll tell the cow and annoying rabbit you said 'Hi.'"

I smiled, as I faintly heard Uo say under her breath, "Whipped."

"Try saying that again Yankee, I dare you!" Kyo said, snapping.

"It's true, you just won't admit it," she said, wanting a fight to happen.

They were about to go at it, when a car pulled up. The window rolled down, revealing Mom. "Come on you two, get in. Yuki, I'm sure you can fit everyone else in the other car?" she asked him.

"I'm sure we can manage. I'll see you guys later," he said, as we packed our luggage, got in, and headed for home.

It was a quite ride home, it almost had an awkward feel to it, as we looked out the windows, taking in the scenery that we both missed for a month. "So, what have you been up to, Mom?" I asked.

"Not much, improving on my cooking skills. I'm better than I was. I'll have to have you come over and have you try," she told me.

"We should go for dinner sometime, how does that sound Kyo?" I asked him. When I didn't hear a response, I looked over to see him sleeping. "Well, I'm sure he would love to try your food," I answered for him.

"What's on your mind? If you're this quiet with me, something's on your mind," she told me.

"Well, let's say you found out something, but you weren't sure how to tell people; what would you do?" I asked, wanting to hear her advice.

"Well, it depends on the news. Is it something sad?" she asked.

I shook my head "no." It made me wonder what kind of advice she would give me.

"Is it something happy?"

I nodded, wondering if she would guess the first thing that came to her mind, like she usually would.

"Well, if it's something good, scream it to the world. I'm guessing that you're afraid how he would react. I'm sure he'll be fine with whatever it is. If you need me, I'm here. I can be with you when you tell him," she offered.

"No, I think I should tell him first. You'll be the second person I tell," I told her.

"I'm glad that I'm still your 'go to' person, just like when you were little," she told me, as we pulled up to our house. "Come on, let's get him up and get you both settled in," she said.

"Kyo, wake up. We're back," I told him as Mom got out.

"Wha- already?" he asked, eyes drooping.

I giggled, as we both got out. "Just go in, Mom and I can get this."

"Are you sure? I can get it," he offered, not wanting me to feel obligated to.

"Trust me, go inside. It you want how about you get us something warm to drink," I offered him to do. "I think we could go for a nice mug of hot chocolate."

"Alright, only because you're twisting my arm," he joked, as I laughed.

Mom and I grabbed the luggage, and trucked inside. "I'm surprised that the snow was shoveled," I told her.

"Well, I've been coming over to keep up on it. I made sure the plants were watered inside, got your mail, took care of your house. I was your house sitter. It was a nice time, it was beautiful. You do a good job at keeping your house up to date," she told me as we got inside.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that," I told her.

"Of course I did, I didn't want your flowers to die," she told me as we reached the bedroom.

"Just put it down, I'll unpack them later. Come on, I'm sure our beverages are ready," I told her as we walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

"Here you go," Kyo gave us our mugs as we sat down at the table.

"Thanks. Don't worry about the stuff, I can unpack it later," I told him.

"You should tell your daughter that she doesn't have to do everything by herself," Kyo told Mom.

"I've tried that before, but it's never worked. Don't worry, you'll start helping her, and she'll get used to your help. You really should let people help you more often," Mom told me.

"I know I should, but I'm used to doing everything by myself," I told them.

"Well, you can learn that as your husband, I'm here to assist you as well," Kyo told me.

"Yeah, husbands make good assistants," Mom told me, as she laughed. "Your father was the same way, always wanting to help. The only thing I let him help me with was dinner. You know how I can't cook," she told me, as we laughed.

"I'm sure I will know how to cook as well as Tohru someday," Kyo said as he finished his mug, washed it, and put it in the dishwasher.

"I'm sure that you're better than I was, but I improved. We're going to get together sometime so you can try it," she told him. "And you can't object, Tohru said it was alright."

"What day?" he asked.

"Well, we haven't planned it yet. It'll be soon. Within the next week or so," she told him. "I guess I should get going. I'm sure you both are beat from the trip home. Have a good night, and be safe when you go out with your friends," she told me, as she walked out.

I closed the door behind her, and asked Kyo, "Is it me, or was she in a hurry?"

"I'm sure she wanted to let us get some rest before going out tonight. I'm surprised the house is so clean," he told me.

"Mom house sat for us. She did a really good job, don't you think?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she did. How about while you unpack, I'll take a shower. I feel like all the dirt came with us."

"Sure, I'll take mine after you," I told him. I waited until he was in the shower before I started to unpack. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't see what I brought home with me. It was quick to unpack, throwing the clothes in the washer; I sent the toiletries with Kyo into the bathroom, and the pictures that we framed while we were there. I was sad to leave, but happy because I was getting homesick.

As I thought about missing home, I realized I was staring at the very thing I wanted to hide from Kyo. I heard the water shut off, so I threw the item under the bed ion my side, not sure what I should do with it. Kyo walked out of the bathroom, and I practically ran into the bathroom.

I showered quickly, as I wanted to get my nap in. I looked at myself in the mirror after and noticed that I was a little paler than usual. I thought nothing of it, and brushed my hair. I noticed that it was smoother, and wondered if it was the shampoo we brought back from Montreal.

I walked back into the bedroom, and noticed Kyo sleeping, still sitting up. I guess he wanted to wait for me. "Kyo lay down," I told him, as I guided him under the covers. After I tucked him in, I went on my side, and pulled out the object. Deciding that he wouldn't look through my nightstand, I decided to put it in there. After, I got under the covers, and fell asleep, wanting an hour nap, but turned into longer.

_So, what did you think? I haven't written a chapter this long in ages! It felt good to write this. So, what are your thoughts about the "mystery object"? Please review! I love reading them, and I love the feedback. Even if it's a "good chapter," or even a ":)" makes me happy. If you think it was the worst chapter possible, tell me, and say what I could do to make it better. Until next time!_


End file.
